Two Different Worlds
by YukiMuzic
Summary: Due to growing up in the harsh and cruel world, Akashi was shaped to be the way he is today. However that all changed when Akashi is thrown overboard by the waves of the storm and awoke on the shores of an island where he met the most beautiful creature in his life. Days passed as he gets to know the creature, Akashi found himself slowly changing for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Different Worlds**

The world is a cruel place. I have learned that ever since I entered this world. Born to a noble family, you may think that my life is easy. Well, think again.

At first, I believe that the world was a wonderful place to be. It was until my mother passing from an illness that I started to realised that the world is indeed a cruel place to live in.

Well, that's all in the past. What matters is the present.

* * *

"Akashi-kun…?"

A voice called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to find Tetsuya, one of my loyal crewmates standing beside me. Normally, most people will be shocked out of their wits from his lack of presence.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"You've been in a daze for quite a while now. Is something wrong?"

Despite having a poker face, I could tell that Tetsuya was gazing into my heterochromatic eyes, trying to find a hint from there. However being the way I am, I firmly hold my composure. Tetsuya is sometimes too smart for his own good.

"Nothing for you to be concern about. I believe you have something to tell me?"

Tetsuya eyed me for a bit more before answering me.

"Midorima-kun needed to ask you about the change of route. As Midorima-kun predicted, there's a storm ahead."

"I see. Thank you for informing me. Please inform Shintarou that I will be heading over soon."

Giving Tetsuya the gesture to leave, Tetsuya nodded and left my quarters. I wander my eyes out to the window to find dark clouds hovering at the horizon. I could smell petrichor filling the air around me. Tetsuya was right about the storm.

Taking my velvet coat don with gold trimmings from the hanger, I put my coat on and make my way on deck to face the harsh cold winds.

* * *

"Wahh… Midorimacchi, the storm is really dark! Why didn't you tell me before hand?!"

"The constellations from last night have told me that a storm was coming but I felt it was unnecessary to inform you. I just didn't expect for the storm to be this big."

"Midorimacchi is horrible!"

"It seems lively up here."

I walked up to the deck where I heard the loud bickering of the two the moment I left my quarters.

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi."

Ryouta, the newest crewmate, ran up to me with a rather upset face, pointing his finger at Shintarou, the First Mate of the crew.

"Midorimacchi didn't tell me that there was a storm!"

Shintarou just shifted his glasses up, ignoring his words.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Ryouta nodded.

"If that's the case, I believe he made the correct decision."

"Yea…What?!"

I walked towards Shintarou, leaving the stunned Ryouta behind.

"The storm is pretty bad."

Shintarou explained to me as he opens up a map for me to look at. At the back I could hear Ryouta whining on how is everyone on the ship is bullying him.

"We should change our course before it's too late."

Shintarou suggested to me. However I just looked at the storm that was ahead of us.

"It's already too late. Judging from the speed of the wind, the storm will catch up to us even if change our course."

"So you are saying that we should…"

Shintarou's words trailed off as he looked rather surprised at my words.

"Exactly."

Without another word, I ushered Ryouta who was still whining to come over.

"Yes Akashicchi?"

"Inform the rest of the crew to get ready. We are going to sail through the storm."

The moment I told him, Ryouta's face turned serious.

"Right away!"

Ryouta ran off shouting 'Get ready! We are bracing the storm.' to the rest of the crew.

"I shall get ready to take the helm."

And Shintarou scrambled off to the steer, where Takao, the Helmsman of the ship is. At this moment, the rest of the crew started to appear on the deck, getting ready to change the sail direction.

"Akashi! We're ready!"

Daiki called out to me, raising his thumb up for me to see. Checking that everyone was in their positions, I look up to find Satsuki on the crow's nest, giving me the same signal that Daiki did. I nod my head at them to give them my consent before heading to where Shintarou was.

"Brace yourselves! The first wave is coming up!"

Takao gave the first warning as he ran up towards the crew to join them.

"Ready about!"

Moments after I said that, the wave hits us. It was exactly as bad as the other ones we faced in the past but it wasn't exactly good either.

Saltwater fell on board, drenching us. Lighting flash before a loud rumbling sound followed. We were already in the middle of the storm.

Watching Shintarou steering and Satsuki for her directions, I started to command the rest of the crew to shift the sails.

Wave after wave kept hitting us, the storm never seem to end.

"Akashi-kun! I see light up ahead! But there's another big wave before it!"

Satsuki shouted to me. Upon hearing her, I gave the command to sail straight ahead.

"Brace yourselves!"

I commanded, as the towering wave that was rising was nearing towards us.

It was then it came crashing down towards us. I grabbing onto the nearest thing I could hold onto. Looking around, I could see that everyone was holding on to something. Tetsuya, who was the weakest among us all, was held onto by Daiki. This wave was the strongest one that we ever experience.

As the water gust out of the deck, I heard a cracking sound nearby, looking at where the sound was coming from, I found a crack onto the piece of wood railing that I was holding onto. As I was about to switch my hold onto something else, the railing broke.

The water started pulling me away from the object that I was about to hold. I was swept off the ship by the current.

"Akashi!"

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun!"

I could hear the other shouted for me as the water shallow me in whole.

Fighting against the water current that was pulling me down to the depths of the ocean. I started having trouble breathing. Trying to swim upward for a gasp of air, I suddenly had this thought that was this my final moment? Is my life going to end here?

At the corner of my eye, I could see that a figure was coming towards me. As the figure got closer, my vision was getting blurred. Soon after, my eyes failed me and I blackout.

* * *

"What shall I do…?"

I could hear a rather worried voice say as I slowly opened my eyes. As I did, my sight was blurry but I could see a shadow over loom me. I blinked to regain my vision only to find that the figure was gone. However I could hear splashing sounds moving away from me.

I sat up and look around my surroundings. The sky was back to normal again and it seem like I am on the shore of an island. After confirming where I was, I turned my head to where the sound was heard from.

Over at the direction, there were some huge rocks by the shore. Small waves crash onto it softly as I could see that the rock where shaped in a rather strange forms. It must be the erosion that the waves made over the years. However that wasn't the only funny thing about it. There was also a tail sticking out of it.

Slowly getting up, I carefully made my way towards the rocks without making a sound. As I got closer, I realised that the tail was actually a fish tail. That picked my interest even more.

I slowly got around the rocks as my eyes follow up along the tail. The tail was in a shade of a light blue, just like the sky. As my eyes follow even further up, I could see that pearls and shells don along with the tail beautifully. However what shocked me was when my eyes met with the colour of a lightly tanned skin infused with the blueness of the tail. My eyes immediately shot up to see the back of half a figure of a boy with brown hair and a noticeable blue fin along where the ears should have been.

I, Akashi Seijurou, have never believed in myths or legends before. Although I have heard of how mermaids look like in stories, I do not believe that they exist, until now.

I took a step forward, wanting to take a closer look at this so called mermaid or the proper term, merman. Forgetting that I was trying to be quiet, I accidentally stepped on a piece of drift wood.

And for once in my life, I was actually careless.

I turned to look at the merman and my eyes met the eyes of the merman who was in a state of shock.

Immediately, the merman tried to flee from me.

"Wait!"

I ran after the merman who jumped into the water without hesitation, accidentally tripping over the driftwood that I stepped on. A loud thud sound was heard as I fell flat on my face. I could not believe I actually fell.

"Are you alright?!"

I could feel someone scrambling towards me, making splashes everywhere and holding me up to a sitting position.

Clearing the sand on my face, my eyes fell onto the worried looking merman once more.

It was at this moment, I could feel that something magical was happening to me. I can't help but use that word even though I don't believe in such things. However there was no other word I could use to describe this moment.

I think I have met the most beautiful creature on earth. Even though the merman's face was rather plain looking, but somehow everything about him seems perfect to me.

"Erm…"

The merman hesitated in his words. As he turned away and look like he was about to go, I immediately grabbed his hand.

"Did you save me?"

I asked him, firmly holding onto him as I took note of how smooth and cold his skin was.

"Ye…Yes…"

The merman turned away, not wanting to look at my eyes.

"I see."

I let go of his hand and watched as he slowly turn his head towards me carefully.

"Thank you."

Making sure he was looking at me, for the first time in so many years of my life, I gave a sincere smile to a creature that I never knew it could exist.

The creature that I smile to immediately turned away from me.

"What's wrong?"

I asked him, worried that my smile might have been too creepy since I don't usually smile. And yes, for once in my life, I was worried about something.

"It's… nothing…"

The creature muttered as I look closely at him. It was then from the side of his face that I realised that he was blushing.

Wanting to see his blushing face, I placed my hand on his chin and turned his face towards me to have a look. Exceeding my expectations, I found him rather adorable.

It was then I made a resolution. I wanted to get to know more about this creature.

"May I know your name?"

I asked the creature.

"Eh…?"

* * *

**A new fanfiction from yours truly. I'm terribly sorry to my followers who are following my other stories! I really didn't have the time and motivation to work on them. My university is asking a lot from me. :( I apologise in advance but reassure, by the second week of December will be my holidays and I will work on them!**

**Anyway, why am I write an AkaFuri fanfiction all of a sudden? Well, I've been a fan of AkaFuri for a long time and recently I came across a fanart of a Merman Furihata and Captain Akashi.**

**Here's there link: member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=39754450**

**I was so inspired that I had to write this.**

**Well, I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. It will probably be during December along with my other fanfiction. Meanwhile do review and tell me how you think of it.**

**Till next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Eh…?"

The merman turned his face away from me, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"I can't…"

"Why is that?"

"It's against the rules…"

The merman muttered to himself.

"The rules?"

I asked, curious to what he meant by that.

"Ah! It's nothing! I just can't tell you!"

The merman stuttered in his words as he waved his hands frantically at me. As much as I would like to know, it's not right for me to treat my saviour like that if I threaten him. I doubt he is going to tell me either. I'll just have to find another way.

Getting up and looking at my surroundings once more, I knew I have a graver issue at hand.

"Do you know where exactly am I?"

I asked the merman who was still at the same spot.

"Well…"

The merman scratched the back of his head, trying to think of an answer to my question.

"I'm not exactly sure since I don't know what you call this place, but I frequent this place a lot."

Looking at my facial expression, the merman said another sentence almost immediately to assure me.

"But this island is quite close to the storm that you were in earlier!"

"I see…"

I gave a deep thought and immediately knew where exactly I was. There is a good chance that the others are looking for me around here. At least I don't have to worry too much about it for the time being.

I glanced over at the other side of the island. The other side seems to be sort of a jungle like place and there were cliffs at the further end.

As though the merman knew what I was thinking, the merman jumped into much deeper water, catching my attention and surfacing up to converse with me again.

"I can show you around the island if you like."

And the merman swam on.

"Come on, follow me."

With that, there was no other option but to follow the merman. Just as I was wondering how he is going to guide me around the island, I noticed that there was path of water ahead that leads from the sea to the inner part of the island.

The merman swam through the path of water as I track alongside the waterway. Not long after, we arrived at what seemed to be the end of the waterway. In its place was a rather big pool of water surrounded by smooth rocks and it was shallow enough for me to stand in. A waterfall was located at the other side of the pool.

After seeing the scene in front of me, I focus on the merman who swam around the pool before surfacing to talk to me again.

"Well… This is my little haven I guess… The water here is pretty clean. And…"

The merman swam off again, a gesture for me to follow and I did. We stopped right before the waterfall is and the merman points to the waterfall.

"There's a cave behind there. You can use it as a place to rest if you want to. As for food…"

"I think I can manage from here."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

I crouched down to meet his eyes and gave him a nod.

"But… I'm still worried."

"If that's the case, would you gladly accompany me until my crewmates find me?"

The merman eyes, lit up for a moment before he started to look worried again.

"I dunno…"

Making eye contact with me once more, he seemed to have decided on something.

"Okay. Until then."

I gave him a smile and he shun away from my eyes, with his face flushed. How adorable.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou. Please take good care of me, Ningyo-chan."

"Ningyo-chan?"

The merman look puzzled for a moment before blushing as he realised what I meant.

"Oh… Likewise too…"

With that, I settled into the island as I wait for my crewmates to rescue me.

* * *

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi!"

Kise faced the ocean, calling Akashi's name like no tomorrow.

"It's no use."

Midorima approached him with his face clearly showing that he's worried too. Kise, however didn't noticed and was rather shocked by his words instead.

"Midorimacchi! What are you saying!"

"It's no use calling for him. The ocean is too vast."

Midorima explained to him but Kise shook his head.

"But we have to try!"

"Midorima-kun is right."

Kuroko and Aomine walked over to them, their faces are also as worried as the two were.

"Kurokocchi! Not you too!"

"Don't worry. Akashi-kun is able to take care of himself. I am sure of it."

Kuroko assures him despite his wearily smile.

"Tetsu is right. Akashi is our captain after all. Put a little faith in him."

Aomine nudge Kise from the shoulder a little too hard to assure him as well.

"Besides, you know that Murasakibara is even more worried than you. But look at him holding up."

All of them turn their heads over to Murasakibara, who was sitting at the corner of the deck, looking out at sea as he munches his snacks slowly. If you look even closer, you could see that he's rather worried as well.

"Ok…"

"Midorin!"

Momoi ran over to the group with the map in her hands.

"I already analysed the storm earlier and we might have a chance in finding Akashi-kun!"

Everyone's eyes lit up and even the other who were at the other parts of the deck came over to hear.

"We'll survey the nearby islands around here. Judging from how the storm is, Akashi-kun should have ended up in one of those islands!"

"Nice one, Satsuki!"

"Then we shall make preparations. Takao, let's go."

"Okay, Shin-chan!"

Midorima walked off along with Takao to prepare the ship.

"The rest of us will keep a look out in case. Let's get to work!"

"Right!"

* * *

The sun was setting as I settled into the cave which the merman told me about. I had gathered some dry wood and grass to make a fire. At least it's isn't cold anymore.

As for the merman, he said he would gather some food for me and swam off. Since then, I haven't seen him. He probably left me behind since he was rather wary of me. Up until now he hasn't told me his name.

"I'm back."

I heard the splash sound the voice of the merman. He climbed up and seated himself at the water's edge and held out his hands to me. In his hands was a net of fishes and clamps.

"It should be enough for you."

"What about you?"

"I've already eaten."

I stare right at his eyes as he shifted his gaze away from me. He's lying. However the facial expression that he makes is really interesting, I think I shall tease him a bit.

"Then, I'll cook them."

Taking the food that he has gathered, I clean and skew the fishes before putting the fishes and clamps on the rocks by the fire.

The merman watched as I placed them by the fire.

"What is that?"

The merman points out to the fire that I made.

"This?"

The merman nodded. It took me a while to remember that he's a merman and he might have not seen fire before.

"It's fire."

"Fire?"

The merman scooted closer to the fire.

"It's warm… and the colour is just like your hair…"

The merman watched the flicker flames before looking up at me. Somehow the words that he said made me feel warm inside.

Before I knew it, the merman reached his hands out toward the fire.

"Stop!"

I rushed over to him, grabbing his hands away from the fire. Once I was sure that his hands were away, I release my hold on him. The merman looked extremely confused as he looked at me.

"It's dangerous. You will get burned if you put your hand into it."

"Burn?"

The merman still had the confused look on him. I should explain it clearer.

"It's like getting injured. You wouldn't want that."

"Oh…"

The merman looked slightly embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't really know much about the world above the sea."

The merman, turned away, facing his back towards me.

"You must think that I'm stupid."

Watching his back, I knew that the merman was sulking.

"I do not believe so."

Walking around to the front of the merman, I crouched down to look closer at his face. The sulking face of his is really adorable.

"If you like, I can tell you all about my world."

As soon as I said that, the merman's eyes lit up and he leaned closer to me with a delighted face.

"Really?!"

I nodded in response to him.

"Thank you so much!"

The merman held on to my hand in delight. My heart was beating faster than usual now. However that was interrupted when I heard a growling sound.

The grip on my hands was gone and instead, I saw the merman pressing his hands on his stomach. Looks like someone's hungry. Remembering that I was going to tease him about that, I stood up and walked over to the food that was ready cooked.

"Looks like it's done. I shall eat now."

Taking a hold of the stick of fish, I slightly wave it in front of him to tempt him.

The merman eye's followed the fish in my hands.

"You are not hungry right?"

I asked him.

"…"

The merman realised that I was teasing him and turned away to avoid looking at the fish.

"I'm going to eat it then."

Slowly I started to put the fish into my mouth. Before I bite on it, the merman turned around.

"Okay! You win!"

Wearing a smirk on my face, I went closer to the merman and held the fish in front of him. As he was about to take it, I move my hand away.

"Not so fast."

The merman wasn't pleased with my actions.

"If you want it, tell me your name, Ningyo-chan."

The merman look rather conflicted after I said that. It seemed like forever as the merman debated with himself. Not wanting to see his conflicted face, I need to do something.

"Hurry or I'll eat it."

I started to put the fish to my mouth. Just as I was about to eat it, the merman shouted.

"Okay! I'll tell you!"

I stopped and moved the fish away from my mouth. Looking at him, I could see he was stuttering in his words now.

"My… My name… name is… Furi…hata…. Kouki…"

"Furihata Kouki?"

I softly repeated his name.

"Yeah… Can you give me the fish now?"

I handed the fish over to him, and watched him started digging in on to it.

"Furihata Kouki huh…"

I spoke to myself before a small smile crept onto my face. I think I shall enjoy my stay here.

* * *

**In celebration of Akafuri being officially canon, I present another chapter of this story! I should really be working on my homework. Oh well... Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I will do my best to find time to work on my stories! Please be patient until then! :D**


End file.
